projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Gang of Evil
|hq=Various |leader=General Grievous |member=Mesogog Goldar Predator Bowser Stewie Griffin Mewtwo Lord Alakazam Lord Alexander Zedd Boba Fett Ass Grabbem Zeltrax Bugs Bunny Emperor Palpatine Monster X |intern=Cell Frieza |goal=To destroy Godzilla and his friends |status=Active }}The Evil Gang of Evil is a group of evildoers of various origins that appears in ProjectGodzilla and is led by General Grievous. Though they have tried many times to kill their main target, they fail miserably, mainly due to the General's incompetence. History ProjectGodzilla (Original Series) Episode 1 The Evil Gang of Evil was formed during the events of Episode 1, where their first and only successful evil plan they conceived was blowing up Knockoff Pawn Stars. Episode 2 The gang is officially introduced, with the members as well as Grievous annoyed by Lord Zedd's antics. Episode 4 The gang attempts to summon Cthulhu with the help of their latest recruit, Mesogog. After tossing their sacrifice in the water, they proceed to summon the Dark One, only to have Lord Zedd mess up the ritual phrase and summon King Ghidorah by accident. Eventually, they summon Cthulhu, but the chaotic deity escapes before Grievous can say or do anything. Episode 5 Following the gang's failure to take control of Cthulhu, a newly resurrected Mesogog informs the entire gang that General Grievous is a brony. Grievous finds out and is mad, but brushes it off and calls upon an emergency meeting to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. After the first few seconds of an episode are played, the entire gang (with the exception of Lord Zedd, who fell asleep) bails on the General, who is left alone to watch his show in peace. Episode 7 General Grievous was watching Pyramid Head's progress via Probe Droids, only to find that he befriends the targets he was supposed to assassin. He is then called by Mesogog on the intercom to interview some recent applicants to the Gang. During the interviews, he sends these applicants home for the following reasons: Buu because of his recent villain history, Peter Griffin because "his show sucks", Bender because his skills did not qualify, and Starachi because she does not want to destroy Godzilla. He does, however, hire these applicant for the following reasons: Zeltrax because he was a former general of Mesogog's old army, Bugs Bunny because of the disturbing things he plans to do to Elmer Fudd, and Emperor Palpatine because his skills qualified for the job. Finally, his last applicant, Monster X exceeded the qualifications for the Gang, but Grievous hires him anyway because "he (Monster X) is hardcore". He then calls a meeting for the Gang to tell everyone the failure of his Pyramid Assassin, and to talk about his latest plan: to run over Godzilla with an ice cream truck, because "Godzilla loves ice cream". Everyone else on the gang, including Monster X, think of the idea to be ridiculous and X comes up with a better plan that convinces the General to change his mind. Episode 9 General Grievous gives military ranks to members of the gang while Mesogog blows up Goku and Vegeta with a bomb by complete accident. ProjectGodzilla X To be added. Level of Evil Despite the fact that it consists of evildoers of multiple factions and origins, the Evil Gang of Evil is not much of a threat to the entirety of Monster Island or even the whole planet, due to their past failures to either kill Godzilla or commit evil. Trivia *In the original planning for ProjectGodzilla, General Grievous was going to appear as a new villain in Season 4, but due to numerous changes to the original story, this never happened. *This is the first and, so far, only evil organization to appear on ProjectGodzilla. **With that said, this is the only evil group to ever appear in the original ProjectGodzilla series. Category:Villainous Groups